Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 5
The fifth and final season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer was streamed on Netflix as a Netflix Original series. It is the first (and only) season since the fourth season, which ended in 2003. Despite being the fifth season, it was labeled as a mini-series. The season production took 10 months. Info Cast *Dan Green as Velocity *Kevin Michael Richardson as Prime *Clancy Brown as Brimstone *Grey DeLisle as Lexi *Corey Burton as Malvare *Kathryn Cressida as Elisha *Dee Bradley Baker as Horace *Troy Baker as Shadowus Production On July 25, 2016, Rob Renzetti said that he always wanted to continue Velocity's journey despite the cancellation of the 2007 animated film, hinting the possibility of Velocity's return. However on June 6, 2017, Netflix officially announced that Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is coming back as a 11-episode mini series. At the same day, production started. Bryan Andrews and Rob Renzetti, the creators of the original series, will return as the creators and directors. First looks were unveiled at the San Diego Comic Con 2017. There, Dan Green announced that he is reprising his role as Velocity. Most of the cast confirmed they are returning as well. Trivia *This is the only season with the TV-14-V rating. **Despite that, in Canada, the season is rated 18+. *Due to the fact that Joe Alaskey passed away in 2016 and Maurice LaMarche not being able to return, Horace is now voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, while Brimstone is voiced by Clancy Brown. *The creator was in talks to include normal humans in the season. *The first episode of the fifth season revealed that Shunky was thought to be dead, due to the fact Rob Paulson didn't return either. *It is the first and only season not to air on Nickelodeon likely due to blood and mature themes being included. **This season will feature Velocity having to kill a non-Dark Human character for the first time. *Most of the characters got new designs. **The Dark Humans didn't get a big redesign, however, as their Eye tear marks are changed from purple to blood red, plus some of the Dark Humans received new outfits. **For example, Lexi now wears a long slit skirt, corset and gloves instead of her suit and Elisha now wears a bra, damaged pants and boots. *In honor of the fifth season coming, TeenNick aired reruns of the original series. *Due to the success of the fifth season, Nickelodeon announced they'll start producing original series for Netflix while also still producing series for their channel, creating the Netflix-Nickelodeon original series list. International In Canada, the season will air on Teletoon as part of the late night block, Teletoon at Night. Episodes The first 6 episodes were released first, then the last 5 episodes were released in near-end of 2018. Main article: List of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer episodes #Chapter 73: The Rise of the Slayer - 40 years had passed since the events of the last episode, an now aging Velocity had lost hope for saving the world, and was separated from Elisha and Shunky, but after a latest attack, he must continue his journey to save the world. #Chapter 74: Reunion - Velocity gets saved by a familiar friend (Elisha) from the Shroom Scorpions. #Chapter 75: We Meet Again - Velocity stumbles across a familiar assassin. #Chapter 76: God of the Dark Humans- Velocity encounters Brimstone again after supposedly killing him. He reveals he got resurrected by the god of Dark Humans, Shadowus. #Chapter 77: Assault- Elisha tells Velocity the rumors about Shadowus is true. Then a assault of Dark Humans attack Velocity. #Chapter 78: Ten Days and Nine Cat Lives - Velocity faces a familiar cyborgic sabre-tooth tiger with a help of a old friend. #Chapter 79: Velocity Vs. the Deadliest Dark Human - Velocity must face the deadliest Dark Human named Heather at a Parasaurlophus village. #Chapter 80: Category:Seasons Category:Revival Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Mini-Series